Pure Innocence
by BrookLynWearsPrada
Summary: Seventeen year old Annie got into a mess with some guys in an alley way. When Black Veil Brides body guards help her they take her to their dressing. room. Annie never knew them before but when the show they played was their last on tour and their staying there until they start again, Annie soon has feelings for Andy.


Black Veil Brides Fan fiction- Pure Innocence

I was walking alone at night from hanging out with my friends at bowling. I looked at the ground and laugh at all the silly things we did not even and hour ago. It took about 30 minutes to get to my house. Besides, I like walking; it's good exercise.

I came across a loud noisy building with flashing lights that lite up the whole block. I looked to see some people dressed in dark clothing standing outside the door way, smoking and laughing. They turn towards me and stare as if I'm a disease.

I decide to go in a narrow alley behind the building. I pull down my sleeves of my green buttoned shirt when a cold wind hit me in the face. My eyes watered for a moment until it stopped. In the alley there were street lights here and there. Graffiti painted on the walls, were fading away and covered with garbage. I pulled out my phone but dropped it and the battery fell out.

"Great." I said to myself.

I picked it up and continued walking. I happened to hear a loud bang from the building and looked back. While looking back, I saw a couple a men walking behind me. I turned back and speed up my pace, the noise still in hearing distance. But unfortunately they caught up with me. One grabbed my upper arm and forced to me face him.

"Hey girlie. What's going on?" he asked smiling.

"Please leave me alone." I asked in a low voice. _Oh my god, what do I do? I'm so scared._ My hands start shaking.

"Come play with us, please?" the other asked I look away and tried to pull my hand back but it was useless.

"No thank you. I have to go meet up with my boyfriend. He lives right down there." I lied.

"No, I think your lying." One said pushing me back against a red brick wall. They both pin my wrists so that I couldn't move.

"Let me go!" I raise my voice.

"Come on! Let's play!" they said. "Leave me alone!" I yelled.

My legs become week; my hands are shaking, hearts racing. "Someone please help me!" I yell.

"No one's going to hear you babe."

"Help me!" I scream louder. I try kicking and hit one of them. They curse and slap me across the face.

"You bitch!" they yell at me. One of them unbuttons my shirt and grabs my breast. I scream. The other laughs and try's to stick his face down my throat. I call for help one last time, but no one came. I closed my eyes in fear.

Moments later I don't feel their weight on my body. I open my eyes to see that the two guys hung from the hands of two larger men. I fall to the cold ground and feel tears roll down my face. I look up to see the larger men wearing the same black shirt with security guard on the top right corner.

"What the hell you think you're doing here pale?" one demands.

"We were just having fun." The security guard looks at me then back at the guy he had off his feet.

"She doesn't look like she was having fun." He gestured towards me. He raises his fist and punches the guy on the gray hoodie. He falls to the ground in pain. The other guy got loose and helped is friend up and soon took off down the alley and disappeared. One of the larger men with buzz cut blonde hair walked and kneeled next to me on the ground.

"Are you okay, missy?" he asked me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"I…I..!" I couldn't finish my sentence.

Tears started to flee from my eyes again. He sighed as I tried to whip them away. He took my arm and helped me up on my feet. "I'm fine. Thank you for saving me." I started to walk away when my legs gave out and I fell, scrapping my knee on some glass from a beer bottle. "Ouch!" I shrieked. The man came from behind and pulled me up. He turned me towards him and put his jacket over my ripped shirt, which revealed my bra.

"Come on, we'll help you. Once you're cleaned up, call your mom. Okay?" I shook my head and he helped me down the alley way, back to the noisy building.

We stood in front of a back door for a couple minutes until someone opened the door after the one man knocked. The door opened to a thin man with a shaved head. "What's with the girl? He asked looking at me from head to toe.

I shivered at the thought of another man looking at me. I didn't like it before, but now, I hated. "She ran into some trouble." One of the men started.

"We don't need any shit going on in here right now. You know that Buck." He sighed.

"I said she WAS in trouble. Not anymore." Come on Jeff, at least let's clean her up and have her call her parents." They started at each other.

I looked down in embarrassment. Jeff sighed and leaned against the door. In the back ground, people screamed over loud banging music. I wondered whose concert it was. "Okay man, but no touching shit or wandering. If she does it's your ass, got it?"

"Oh calm your balls, Jeff." Jeff opened the door to let us in. The man gently pushed me forward into a loud dark area, what seemed to be back stage.

We walked through a narrow area where it was sweaty and hard to breath. Wires lay across the floor and vined up walls. I caught glimpses of a fussy crowd screaming and pushing. They all wore dark clothing and black make up or paint.

Many threw their hands in the air with a rocker sign and others head banged to the loud crazy music. The music scared me; talking about death blood, and other depressing things.

_How do they like this stuff?_ I thought to myself. I happened to trip over a long cable. The guy named Buck laughed and nudged me forward again.

"I'll take you to the dressing room. The band won't be in till later. Their waiting back stage the other way. They'll be going in in a few minutes. If you'd like to watch after your down with your business then just stand right over there." Buck said pointing at an opening where it led out to a large stage. I nodded but highly doubted I would want to watch these, devil worshipers. I looked away.

We soon came to a small single door. He leaned over me and opened it to a bright lite room. It was a cozy little room with chairs and a makeup station. There was dark clothing everywhere and dark makeup on the dresser.

It was a total disaster in here, cans of beer, cigarette butts, clothes a pizza box and garbage everywhere. He sat me down on a light blue chair and brought me a first aid kit. He placed it on my lap and stood up. "You know who to use this right? So I'm going to go back to my job. If you need anything just come back to the door we entered through, okay?"

"Yeah." I replied.

He nodded and left the room, closing the door with a slam. I looked around and studied the room more. You can tell a lot about a person by what they wear and what they live in.

I looked on the chair beside me and saw a small, flat, gray computer with batman stickers. I placed my hand on it and rubbed the stickers. "I love batman." I said to myself. Ignoring the first aid kit I placed it under the chair and took the laptop. I opened it to a BVB Army background? "What is bvb army?" I asked myself. I closed it and set it back on the same chair. I got up and adjusted the jacket on my shoulders. I walked around holding it tight.

I walked to the mirror and looked at how horrible I look. My makeup ran down my face and my clothes where ripped and dirty. I took off the jacket and examined myself. _Why did they attack me? I'm not pretty, or special. Why?_ I asked myself. I wiped the makeup off my face. I looked around and found black eye liner and took it. I under lined my bright green eyes with it and placed it down on the dresser without putting the cap back on. "I hope she doesn't mind." I said. I walked around in silence.

I finally became bored and decided to watch whoever was going on. I walked out the room and left it a crack. I walked towards where the man told me to. I found the spot and stood there watch the crowd screams in excitement. "Black Veil Brides! Black Veil Brides! Black Veil Brides!" the crowd screamed. "Black Veil Brides?

"That must be bvb then, right?" I questioned myself.

"Hey you!" I turned to see a man come up to me with an angry face. "You can't be behind here!" I was scared again.

"But I was told to be here!" I answered.

"The hell by who?"

"Um… Buck!" I remembered. The man sighed and gave a curious face. He then walked away and disappeared in the dark. I continue to watch the restless crowd.

"Please welcome your favorite band, BLACK VEIL BRIDES!" The speaker yelled. The crowd screamed louder, I didn't even think it was possible.

After a few moments a group of five guys came onto stage. The crowd went crazy. One appeared to be wearing a police hat. But out of all of them, the one that caught my sight was the one holding the microphone. His short black hair, shined in the neon lights, his blue eye's sparkled at the sight of the crowd, his fair pale skin. He, how would I say this, took my breath away?

"How's everyone tonight!?" He screamed. His voice was so deep and it pulled me in. "This song is for all those who get pushed around and feel like shit! This song is called, Knives and Pens!" He screamed. Then the band raced to their spots and started to play in sync. Their music was loud, fast and scary, at first. But when that guy started to sing, it was heavenly. It wasn't devil music, it was god's music. I stood there traumatized by his singing. The lyrics meant something. I moved my head to the beat of the drums.

"What final fight for this tonight. Whoa! With Knives and pens we change our plight!" He sang.

For some reason I understood them, well, a little bit anyways. My heart thumped as he kneeled in front of the crowd and touched their hands. I couldn't take my eyes off him, why? The song ended and the man went to a small stand and grabbed a bottle of water. He nearly swallowed it all in one gulp.

The rest of the night they played for hours. They played many songs from their new album, I think they said. The one I really liked out of the whole night was the song called In the End. That really took my breath away. At the lyric,

"With every sin, I still want to be holy", my heart jumped out of my chest and I died. The way he moved up and down the stage was like an angel flying. When he smiled, well let's just say I died a million times that night.

"Thank you. We love you Ohio!" the singer screamed out. "This will be our last song for the night." The crowd awed in disappointment. I did too. The man felt bad but went on to sing anyways with the largest smile of the night.

By the time of the last song, my feet began to ache. I decided to go back to the little storage room the security guard took me too. As I walked back I thought to myself. _Why did they have all that garbage in a storage room, and with mirrors? _ I didn't know and didn't care. I walked in and sat back down, finally noticing I didn't clean my knee.

I looked around but couldn't remember what I did with the first aid. "Crap!" I said to myself. I got up and searched but it totally slipped my mind! I was a natural air head, My brother always told me that. I happened to step on a beer can. I picked it up and examined it. For some stupid reason I took a sip of what was left.

"Blah!" I spit it out. It was so disgusting, like poison! I throw it back on the floor and continue to search. I hear people screaming from outside.

"Okay everyone! Time to clear out! Shows over! Keep moving!" Wow he sounded really stuck up. I hate stuck up people. Then I heard voices come closer to the room I was in. My eyes widened. "This isn't storage, it's a dressing room! Shit!" I said to myself.

I was going to meet the band! Oh my fucking god, I was so excited! Then I stopped….What it they don't like me? What if they think I'm ugly? Or worse! What if they think I'm an obsessed fan trying to steal from them?! "No I don't want that!" I tried to find a way out but couldn't.

While trying to look I slipped on the beer can once again and fell, Crash! "Hey did you hear that?" someone said outside. Then the door opened. A young man in a police looking hat came in and in shock at that. "Uh…..." That's all he could say was UH!? Who the hell are you?" he told me as three more guys came in after him.

"Wow dude! It's a girl, she's cute, it must be fucking Christmas!" One of them said coming out from behind the three. I was frozen; I couldn't move! My heart was exploding into a million pieces over and over again. I just starred at them, they starred right back.

"Hey guys what's going on?" someone asked from behind. They moved out of the way to face him. It was him, the singer, the angel, and god! I died once again. By this time I should have been six feet under.

He looked down and seen me. He stood there saying nothing. I was about to cry; I just thought of how I looked, my shirt ripped, my knee cut, my clothes dirty. I wanted to run away. I looked down at my knees then stood up. Everyone watched me as I stood there.

"What's your name?" he asked I looked at him but couldn't talk. Then I ran. I pushed past all of them into the back stage area. I tried to run to the door but ran into someone. I looked up to apologize and noticed it was Buck once again.

"Wow, what's wrong? Are you ok?" he asked in confusion. He looked down and sighed. "You didn't clean you knee. Jesus! Girls these days." He turned my around by the shoulders and walked me back to the room. We walked in the room to everyone sitting and fooling around. When I came in they looked up worried.

"Hey, Buck! Do you know her? Is she okay?" They asked. The singer looked up from the laptop with the batman stickers on it. He also looked worried.

"Well not really. I just helped her out of some trouble." I looked down in shame.

"What kind of trouble?" one with long hair asked.

"Well there were this guys and she was alone. They wanted to have "fun", with her."

I felt tears roll up in my eyes. "Oh god is she okay?" they all got out of their chairs. I looked up with tears down my cheeks.

"Yeah, I helped before too got too serious. But she really won't talk. I think she's traumatized." I shook my head no. "She says she no though." One said again. "Well, hell if I know, here." He pushed me inwards and backed away. "Help clean her up." Then he shut the door.

I stood there in silence. Everyone was quiet. The singer looked at me then back at his laptop. _He thinks I'm trash._ I thought to myself. But for some reason he closed the laptop and stood up. He brushed his hair with his fingers then walked over to me. He had to have been six feet tall. I looked up at him in surprise. "What's your name?" he asked. I opened my mouth to speak but nothing came out.

He sighed and smiled. "Come on. We won't hurt. We hate people like that actually." He told me.

"We sure do!" the others said going back to fooling around. "So what's your name?" he asked again. "Annie." I told him straight forward. He smiled and kneeled down to my height.

"I'm Andy." My heart thumped.

He stood back up and introduced the others. "That's Ashley." Ashley stood and waved nicely. "That's CC." The guy who played the drums waved to me. "That's Jinx." He came up to me and took my hand and kissed. "Ma'am." He said. I giggled. Andy pushed his hand away and laughed. "Stop your bull shit, Jinx, ha-ha! And that's Jake." He pointed to him and he waved. "Yo," he said. I waved back.

"Now let's clean your knee." Andy said.

"Don't be such a flirt Andy! You already have Juliet!" yelled Ashley. Jinx soon came up and tackled him. Andy took my hand and lead to the seat he was sitting in. He reached under and pulled out the first aid. _So that's where it was. I'm such a dumb ass._ I thought. He opened it and pulled out some Neosporin and gauze.

He grabbed my leg and put it on his. My face went red when he touched me. He wiped away the dried blood and put the Neosporin on. He then grabbed and put on a band aid. Andy looked up to me and asked, "Are you okay now?" I shook my head yes.

I studied his facial features. Light blue eyes, perky cheek bones, perfectly pinked lips. For some reason I had the sensation of touching them. They looked so soft. I wanted to touch in general. He had the body of an angel; he glowed in every way. Too bad he has this Juliet girl. My heart sunk to the bottom of the ocean.

"So as I can see, you're not familiar with us, are you?" asked CC. I shook my head no. "Well, we are the band Black Veil Brides. We already introduced so that's good." He stopped for a moment to take a sip of beer. "So would you like to hear us play?" CC asked looking at me with a sweet smile. I nodded yes. He got up and set his beer on the dresser and came over towards me. He grabbed my hand and my heart thumped. I died again.

He pulled me away from Andy and outside to the dressing room. We zipped past all the wires until he pulled me in front of the large stage. Everyone, I guess, followed because they were all on stage. All their instruments were still there._ Weird, I thought they would have packed up by now._ I thought to myself.

Everyone was at there or holding their instruments when Andy came out with a microphone. He walked to the center stage and looked down on me. I looked around me for a chair but couldn't find one so I sat on the littered floor. I looked up to see him looking at me and I turned away, pretending to look at something on the floor.

"So what should we play for our soon to be fan?" Ashley asked on his microphone.

"How about an oldie," suggested Jinx.

Andy walked back to get a bottle of water. He tossed it to me and I barley caught it. "Thanks," I whispered. He nodded with a smile. Andy soon turned to his band. "Let's play Never Give In." Andy said. The band agreed and got ready. Soon they started to play.

It started out with a high pitched guitar and soon the rest joined in. Andy soon started to sing. It made me want him, in the worst way. It was horrible, he's probably in his twenty's when I'm only seventeen; sucks! But I didn't care. I could already imagine his lips on mine, but it probably didn't compare to the real thing.

"Never give in! Never back down! Never give in! Never back down! When your life feels lost! Fight against all odds! Never give in! Never back DOOOWWN!"

When he screamed the last word frightened me a bit, but it was thrilling. It was actually beautiful. The look in his eyes, I could tell Andy loved what he did. His music moved people, it moved me. I sat and starred in shock during the whole song. They soon ended and I caught myself. They cheered together and sighed.

"So, did you like it?" asked Jinx. I looked from Jinx to Andy who was looking at me, sweat dripping from his face down his neck. I covered my face silently.

"What's wrong?" Jake asked worried. I lifted my head.

"It's just hot in here." I said lightly.

"Then take that jacket off!" yelled CC, from the back. My face went red when I remembered my ripped shirt. I put my knees to my chest and shook my head no fast and wild.

"Aw come on!" Ashley said. "You'll feel better! Just take it off, like Kesha!" Everyone laughed except Andy.

I felt naked now thinking about it. I stood up and ran out back to the dressing room. I left everyone in pure shock.

I was sitting in the corner of the room with my head down. "What am I supposed to do?" I told myself. I hated being me. I closed my eyes and his image appeared. Why!? My heart pounded like a sledge hammer; it tore me apart. Moments soon passed when a knock came from the door. "Leave me alone, please!" I exclaimed towards the door.

"Please let me." It was Andy. I heard a knock on the door on the other side. "Come on, why did you run off? I knew they're perverts but they were just joking." He explained. I chuckled a little bit but didn't replay back to him. I stayed quiet.

The door handle was soon turned and the door opened to reveal his gorgeous face. _NO! _I thought to myself as I covered my face. Andy closed the door behind him and walked over towards me. He sat down next to me but I soon inched away.

"What's wrong, Annie?" He asked worried. I shook my head as to say I'm not going to tell you. I was so upset about it; well like more embarrassed. "I can't help you if you don't tell me anything. So if you could, tell me why you ran."

I lifted my head with wet eyes and decided he wasn't going to give up. I wiped my eyes and told him. "Those guys, from earlier, they…" I didn't finish but moved away some of the jacket to hint to Andy what had happened.

His eyes widened as I wrapped the jacket over me once again. "Annie, I'm sorry." He said so insincere. "But you could have told me, I could have given you a shirt." I looked at him in a bit of surprise. "But…?" Andy leaned over and gave me a sideways hug. My face flushed red.

We sat like that for about four minutes until he let go and got up. _No! Don't let it end, don't let go!_ I screamed in my head. He went over to a black suit case and unzipped it. He shuffled through lots of clothes, many dark colors. He finally pulled out a black t shirt.

He walked over to me and handed me the shirt. I unfold it to see it better. It was all black except for the white words of their band name. I lifted it to my face and felt how soft it was. I inhaled and it smelt of old spice and vanilla. I loved it already. It smelt like him.

I would never forget that smell as long as I lived. He smiled and walked towards the door. Andy opened it and turned back to me. "I'll leave, so get changed. I'll be right outside, okay?"

"Yeah, thank you." I told him.

"You're welcome." He turned back and shut the door. God I fell in love with him. I never met someone like him before. He made me want to smile, even after what had happened. He made me happy.

I stood up and shook off the jacket. I pulled up Andy's shirt and stripped off my ripped one. I stopped before I put his shirt on I looked at myself in the mirror once again. I was wearing a pink, flowery, wire bra. I was a normal sized B and hated.

It would be every day that a boy would hit on a girl with a bigger breast size then me. I looked around and picked up the eye liner that I put on earlier. I took and placed it between my breasts and squished them together. It stayed for maybe 16 seconds before I took it out.

It was a stupid trick girls use to see if they grew. I guess mine did a little. I put the eye liner back and continued to put the shirt on. Once I got it on I looked at myself it the mirror; I was shocked.

I was wearing a completely opposite shirt that I usually did. But I liked it. It made me feel daring. I never wore something this dark or emo before; not even at funerals.

I stopped messing around and took out my phone. "Three texts from my mom." I sighed.

_Where are you? Are you on your way back? Are you staying over? _I decided to text my best friend Katie and asked if she could say I was staying at her house for a while longer. She replied a little later asking why and if I was in trouble. I told her no and because of my mom.

Katie wasn't a goodie goodie so she said it was fine. I thanked her and she said you're welcome. She didn't text me back after that. I texted my mom back "sorry, I was having fun. I'm gunna stay at Katie's", and she replied saying it was fine and to text her later. I finally sighed in relief and put my phone back in my pocket. I walked over to the door and opened it to find Andy back towards me.

He turned his head towards me and examined the shirt. "It looks good on you." He told me. I blushed a little. "Let's go back and hang with the guys, okay?" I nodded and followed him back to the stage.

When we got back everyone was sitting at the edge of the stage. They all looked up to me. "Is everything okay with Annie?" Ashley asked. I smiled to thank him for worrying.

"Yeah, she alright. There was just a little problem, its fine now." Andy said jumping back on stage.

"That's good, then." Said CC. He smiled and I smiled back. Everyone stood back up.

"Then let's continue to PARTY!" screamed Jinx. I laughed as he ripped his shirt off, acting like the Hulk. Andy soon helped me up on stage. He handed me a microphone.

"Uh..?" "You're going to sing with us." Andy told me. "I can't sing though." I told them. "Everyone can sing. Some can just do it better than others." He said. He walked other to the big speakers and plugged in his computer. I didn't even know he took it with him. "What song do you want to sing?" he asked me.

I shrugged my shoulders. "Come one! Pick any song!" Ashley yelled to me. I laughed and turned back to Andy. "Do you know Rockstar by Nickelback?" I asked. Everyone cheered and Andy smiled. He searched it up and it soon started to play. Then I started to sing.

"I'm with through standing in line to clubs I'll never get in, it's like the bottom of the ninth and I'm never gunna win, this life hasn't turned out quit the way I want it to be."

"TELL ME WHAT YOU WANT!" everyone screamed I laughed and continued.

"I want a brand new house on an episode of cribs, a bathroom I can play baseball in, and king sized tub big enough for ten plus me." Everyone knew I couldn't sing but they had a blast anyways. I laughed and messed up multiple times.

"Hey hey, I wanna be rock star." I sang. I finished the song and everyone cheered and clapped for me, even Andy. I decided and started to cheer too. Everyone, a little surprised, yelled even louder.

After everyone one sung at least one or two songs we stated to rough house. Everyone was jumping on each other and having ninja fights. I was dying from laughter at Andy and the rest had a running competition. For some reason Ashley won by a land slide. Andy ran pretty fast.

I was laughing the whole time. They all came back and dropped on their backs on the stage. Andy came up to me and sat down next to me. He had sweat drip from his face. I gave him a wash cloth and he took.

"Thanks." He said out of breath. His smiling face was so beautiful. Later on we all sat in a circle and played truth and dare; Jinx's idea. At first no one wanted to but we soon were like what the hell and started to play.

I sat between CC and Jake. We laughed as Ashley had to sing the song Like A Virgin on the loud speakers. We sat there cracking up for minutes. It was no CC turn to truth or dare someone.

"I choose, Annie."

"Okay." I said with a smile. "Truth or dare?" he asked me. Of course I said dare.

"Okay! I got one." I was a bit nervous as he made a devilish face. "I dare you, Annie, to play seven minutes in heaven with Andy in the dressing room. But instead of even minutes make it 15."

"Dude!" Andy said enraged. "No, I can't. I mean don't forget about Juliet, Andy's girlfriend!?" I said also very upset. _It wouldn't be so bad though,_ I said to myself as my heart thump at the thought.

"You have to, it's a dare!" Jinx yelled pulling me off my feet.

"Plus she won't know. It's not going to do anything or hurt anyone." said Ashley.

Andy stood up and sighed. "I hate you bastards." He told them.

"We love you too!" they all shouted.

They followed me and Andy to the dressing room. Andy walked in first and Jake pushed me in. "But!" I said turning to them. They laughed as they closed and locked the door on the other side. Andy sat down and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Annie. They can be ass holes sometimes." He told me. I walked over and sat next to him as my heart thump so loud I'm shocked he couldn't hear it.

"It's okay." I said. "I never done this before so…" he looked over at me and smiled.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, when my friends played I didn't join them. I just sat back and watched. I didn't mind, except this one time."

"What happened?" he asked.

"Well, there was this boy I liked and he was playing with us one time. My friend new I liked him. Well anyways, they were playing spin the bottle and my friend was spinning it. And well, it landed on him. She got up with no hesitation and well stuck her mouth in his. Soon after that they started to date."

Andy looked at me with sorry written over his face. I looked back at him with tears in my eyes and shrugged my shoulders. "I should have known though. I mean she was beautiful and I was no where near her level."

"That's not true." Andy butted in. "Your beautiful, Annie. Never think otherwise."

"Thanks Andy." I looked down and whipped my tears. Andy lifted up my head with his hand. He looked at me with sorrow yet caring eyes. My heart raced as he touched my face. He gave a small smile and leaned forward.

My eyes shot wide open as he gave me a gentle peck on my lips. I turned away quickly and covered my face.

"What's wrong, Annie?" he asked me. I uncovered my face.

"That was my first kiss." I whispered. Andy's face turned surprised.

"I'm sorry." He apologized. "You probably wanted to do it with someone you truly liked right?" he asked. He sighed and brushed his hand through his hair. He cursed in embarrassment.

"It's okay, I didn't mind. " I said without looking at him. He was a bit surprised but then laughed. I stared at his smiling mouth that was just on my lips; they were so gentle.

"What's so funny I?" I asked. He stopped laughing slowly and said, "I'm glad you think I'm a good kisser. My girlfriend didn't think so."

My face went blood red. I turned to him as he started to laugh more. I couldn't take it; the urge. I wanted to keep distance but he was pulling me in. Finally it built up so much I did the unthinkable.

I quickly grabbed Andy's face with both hands and pulled him towards me without a second thought. Once again we kissed, but this time it wasn't a peck; nothing to deep, but still gentle. I felt Andy pull away from me. He stood _up in pure shock. I hated myself._

"_I'm so sorry. I do unrea_sonable things. I knew you had a girlfriend but I still did it." I started. I clenched my fists in anger, at myself. "I don't know why, but I couldn't stop. It was like someone was forcing me." I looked up at Andy who just stood there looking down at me.

I covered my face in anger. _Why did I do that!? I want to die now! Kill me now!_ I thought to myself. But before I knew it I felt Andy's hands on mine. He slowly moved them and revealed my red face.

"Don't be mad at yourself. I started it. I shouldn't have; I'm sorry."

"Don't apologize to someone like me Andy." I said as I stood up. He took my hips and pulled me towards him. He hugged my; his hands on my waist and face in my neck. My knees started to become weak again.

He pulled me away and smiled. His teeth are so perfect; pure white pearls. "Let's go, it's probably time." I nodded and we walked to the door, Andy's hand still around my waist.

He let go and opened the door. We expected to Jake, Jinx, CC , and Ashley at the door listening but they weren't there. Andy looked around and then pulled me out. We walked back to the stage, where we expected everyone to be.

We walked back on stage to find everyone still sitting it the circle. They were jacking around, clinking beer bottles and stuff.

They looked up at us and asked how it went. "Good." Andy replied.

"What happened?" asked Jake. I stayed quiet as I sat back down. Andy sat across from me and decided to tell them.

"Nothing, we sat and talked."

"About what?" poked in CC.

"Stuff, Jesus guys, you're all being nosey mother fuckers." Andy said as they all laughed. I giggled. "I actually have questioned. Why are you guys still hanging out here anyways? Shouldn't you be on the road?" I asked turning serious.

"Oh, we're done with our touring. And this is actually where we're living until our tour next year." Explained Ashley.

"Oh cool, so where are you guys living?"

"We live at 1420, Ohio drive." said Jake. My eyes lit up as a gasped. "What's wrong?" asked Jake.

"That's like 5 blocks from my house!" I said in happiness.

"Wow then like we can hang out often then, right guys?" said Ashley. Everyone cheered yeah. I laughed in enjoyment. And before I knew it CC came over and lifted my off my feet and put me over his shoulder. I screamed and laughed.

"Put me down! Please!" I squealed. "Come one dude! My turn!" yelled Ashley. "No! No turns I yelled, hitting the back of CC. He laughed and sat me back down. Soon all the guys ran after me and tried to pick me up. I pushed and kicked away from them but they got me anyways.

I looked over at Andy and seen him laughing like crazy. I loved his smile; I always want to see that smile on his face. I was sat back down and punched everyone as they laughed at me. "Hey guys!" yelled Andy

"Let's draw on her!" he said as he pulled out a sharpie. "Hell, yeah!" yelled Jake and Jinx. Jinx ran over and grabbed the sharpie and took the cap off.

"Hell no!" I screamed.

"Ha-ha! We're just joking!" laughed Andy.

"You better be!" I yelled back. The rest of the night was hectic; that's all I can say.

We all left the stage and headed out front. The guys jumped in a car while Andy walked over to me.

"Hop in. We'll take you home."

"No, it's okay. I can walk."

"Come on, I don't want you to get hurt. You know there are crazy ass holes out there." I remembered what happened earlier and sighed. I looked back to Andy and nodded. He smiled and led me to the car.

I had to sit on top of Jinx, next to CC and Jake. Ashley drive and Andy sat in the passenger seat. It was extremely awkward when we would hit a bump and I would bounce up and down on his lap. My face was red.

Later on I directed them to my house and I got out. "Thanks for the ride." I thanked the guys.

"No problem! Yelled Ashley from the driver's seat. "Andy smiled and looked towards me.

"Be good night, Annie. Be careful, okay?" "Thanks, I will." I walked up to my door and turned back to wave back. They left and before I opened the door I texted Katie saying I was home. She said okay and I put it away.

I walked in and headed upstairs. I Changed into my green night clothes and plopped into my unmade bed. I grabbed my phone also texting me mom saying I was home. She replied back saying ok and good night.

I threw my phone on the floor and stared up at the ceiling; watching the ceiling fan go in circles over and over. I soon passed out into a deep sleep with a slight smile on my face.


End file.
